


Rant o Polsce

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, Poetry - Original
Genre: Gen, Political, poem, poland - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mały rant o Polskim społeczeństwie i polityce</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rant o Polsce

**Author's Note:**

> Ponieważ nie potrafię trzymać języka za zębami...

Poruszając dziś kwestię polityki wszelaką  
Zauważyłam w Polsce tendencję taką  
Ci, którzy innych najskorzej zwą lemingami  
Sami najczęściej mówią cudzymi zdaniami  
I nawet im się pomyśleć nie zdarzy  
Nad tą litanią wszelakich potwarzy  
Przebrzydłych cyklistów dziś więc wyzywają  
I o tym, że sami rowerami jeżdżą zapominają  
Krzyczą o stojącym gdzieś w tłumie motłochu  
W marszu sobie następując kroku  
Ze świń od koryt odsuniętych się cieszą  
I by ich łby na jezdni położyć się spieszą  
A więc nie widzą że za ich plecami  
Do władzy dorwały się sępy z hienami  
Niech więc dziś Polska prawilna, katolicka i biała będzie  
Niech inwigilacja zaistnieje wszędzie  
Odbierzmy lewackim mediom stolice  
By czwartą władze oddać Republice  
A rząd niech od dziś wszechwładny się stanie  
Bo po co przecież komu wetowanie  
Pozwólcie mi rzec dziś patrioci kochani  
Że zły los sobie gotujecie sami  
Gdy więc za lat parę coś się w kraju zmieni  
Nie czujcie się proszę bardzo pokrzywdzeni  
Innymi prawami i inną logiką  
Niezbyt już zgodną z waszą Republiką.


End file.
